tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
With A Bang!
This is the final episode of Survivor: Tonga Challenges Day 37 Immunity Challenge: Teeter Tower Each castaway will use one hand to steady a balancing board while simultaneously building a house of cards with the other hand. First person to build a stack of cards high enough to reach the finish mark wins immunity. Winner: Guylan Smith Day 38 Immunity Challenge: Hanging By A Thread The final four must lie on a platform over a pool holding a handle, while water spills out of a barrel overhead. Starting at a 35° angle, it increases by 5° every five minutes. Last one hanging wins. Winner: Guylan Smith Story Night 36 The Final Five return after Guylan used his idol on Bailey, sending Laura to the jury. Nick asks when he got the idol and Guylan tells him he got it at the start of the merge. Jillian sits alone in the shelter, knowing her days are numbered if she doesn’t win immunity. At the beach, Guylan, Barbie and Bailey solidify their final three deal. Bailey knows her best shot at winning with Guylan and Barbie. Day 37 Jillian is the first to wake up. She decides to cook herself rice before anyone else wakes up. After the rice finishes cooking, Barbie wakes up. She notices Jillian only made enough rice for herself and castigates her for doing so. Jillian explains she knows she’s next and couldn’t care less what Barbie thinks. The fight wakes up the other three. The Final Five then meet Jeff for their next challenge. Guyan hands back the necklace and the challenge is explained. Jillian gets off to a fast start but her tower falls after three stacks, making her curse to Bailey’s amusement. Guylan goes at a slow pace to keep his tower steady while Nick’s falls at the two foot mark. Barbie creates a large base of her tower while Bailey is at the four foot mark. Five minutes in, Barbie is out of pieces due to her large base. When she tries to take the base apart slowly, her whole tower crumbles. Jillian began working slowly and caught up to Guylan. When Guylan runs out of pieces, he takes apart his base carefully. Nick’s tower keeps on crumbling, causing him to give up, much to Bailey’s annoyance. Jillian manages to pass Guylan and has one final piece as Guylan rushes to catch up. As Jillian places her final piece, her entire tower crumbles. She screams in anger as Guylan places his last piece, winning himself immunity. Jillian kicks the table that held the cards in anger. Everyone but Jillian returns to camp in a happy mood. Guylan, Barbie, Bailey and Nick agree to vote out Jillian. Jillian asks Nick if anyone would flip. He tells her no and apologizes. Jillian, with an angry expression on her face, leaves. After the Final Five eat dinner. The Ha’apai Four rest in the shelter. Jillian gets up and grabs the rice. She then says ‘Enjoy having nothing to eat!’ before dumping the remaining rice onto the ground and kicking dirt over it. She then throws the container and storms off to the well. Guylan and Barbie get up and try to find any clean rice but come up empty handed. At Tribal, Barbie screams at Jillian for dumping the rice. This shocks the jury and sends Jessica into endless laughter. Jeff asks why Jillian did such a thing. She explains that she didn’t like the four people that were left so she did something for all the torturous hours she spent with them. She also says her going to the jury is a dumb move because she isn’t a jury threat. When asked who the jury threats were, Jillian says Bailey is. Jillian explains that Bailey is the only decent person left and is liked by everyone. Guylan and Barbie look at each other, pondering on Jillian’s statement. They are then called up to vote. When the votes are revealed, Jillian is sent to the jury in a 4-1 vote. As she leaves, she flips off the Final Four, making them snicker. Jeff then tells them the endgame is in sight and only one challenge stands in their way. Back at camp, the Final Four congratulate themselves on getting as far as they did. Guylan says he will fish in the morning for breakfast. When Bailey goes to sleep, Guylan and Barbie talk about Jillian’s statement at Tribal. Guylan tells her he doesn’t think it’s the smartest thing to bring Bailey to the end since she may get the votes to win. Barbie wants to wait until the end of the immunity challenge to decide. Meanwhile, Nick sits by the fire, knowing he needs to win immunity. Day 38 The Final Four wake up to the second to last day in Tonga. Guylan and Nick walk together to get treemail. When they arrive, Guylan tells him says him and Barbie want to take Nick to the end because Bailey is a jury threat. Nick agrees. The two then shake hands. They then bring treemail back to the girls. Guylan tells Barbie what he told Nick. Barbie says that she wasn’t completely sure if she wanted Nick to go but Guylan tells her it would be their best move. Afters the Rites Of Passage, the Final Four go to their Final Immunity Challenge. After giving up immunity, the Final Four set up for the challenge. Barbie complains about the pain as soon as the challenge starts. She tries to fix her position but falls off five minutes into the challenge. After thirty minutes, Nick, Bailey and Guylan are at a 65°. Nick begins to lose his grip but hangs on. After another twenty minutes, Nick slips and falls into the water. Bailey smiles, thinking Nick is the next to go. She asks Guylan to let her win but he declines. She then asks Jeff to do a tiebreaker. Jeff agrees and tells the two finalists to guess a number between one and ten. Guylan guessed one, forcing Bailey to guess ten. Jeff reveals the number was four and that Guylan was the closest. Bailey lets go, giving Guylan the immunity necklace for the last time. At camp, Bailey told Nick that he was the next to go and thanked him for helping them. Guylan and Barbie then talk about the vote. Guylan desperately wants Bailey gone but Barbie is still unsure. Guylan tells her this would be her game-winning move. At Tribal Council, Bailey confirms Nick is the one leaving as herself, Barbie and Guylan had a Final Three pact from the start. Nick says he fought hard to stay but couldn’t convince anyone to flip, trying to keep Bailey’s possible blindside a secret. Barbie says that Guylan and Bailey are like her brother and sister and it would be hard to vote either of them out. He then calls the Final Four to vote. Jeff brings back the urn to reveal the votes. He pulls out one Nick vote and one Bailey vote. Bailey begins to smirk but it soon fades away when she sees a second Bailey vote. She looks at Guylan and Barbie in shock with neither of them returning the look. She turns her head to Jeff to see a third Bailey vote, blindsiding the jury threat. The whole jury looks in shock as Bailey has her torch snuffed and silently walks out of Tribal. Jeff congratulates Barbie, Guylan and Nick as the three go back to camp. The three share a hug and wish each other luck at the Final Tribal Council. While Guylan and Barbie sleep, Nick wishes himself luck, knowing it will be hard to convince the jury to vote him. Day 39 The Final Three wake up and get ready for Final Tribal. Guylan goes to Treemail and sees the breakfast supplies. He brings it back and the Final Three enjoy their meal while thinking about what they will say at Tribal. The three then leave for Final Tribal Council. Jeff welcomes the Final Three and the jury. He then calls for the three to make their opening statement. Jeff then calls the Jury to give out their speeches. Bailey “Nick, I have no questions for you. In my opinion, you rode the coattails of two dominate players throughout the whole game so I’m not gonna waste my breath on you since you’re not getting my vote. My energy is focused on Guylan and Barbie. First Guylan. After we blindsided Mick, you came to me and said that you, me and Barbie were gonna be in the Final Three. As you see, that promise was broken since I’m here and Nick is there. Why did you break that deal?”'''-Bailey''' “When I made that promise with you, I was going to see it through to the end. It wasn’t until Jillian said at tribal that you had more friends on the jury where I started to worry. I didn’t think I could beat you so I had to go back on our promise.”'''-Guylan''' “Barbie, after Sarah was voted out, you and I became close. I thought of you as an older sister. I told you everything and I even refused to lie to you when Franklin came to me with the plan to get rid of you. I thought you would do the same when Guylan came to you to vote me out. Why?”'''-Bailey''' “Bailey, you were my little sister out here and I wanted to tie it up. It wasn’t until I got to the booth where I changed my mind because I thought it would be a bad strategic move to keep you. Everyone on the jury respected your game.”'''-Barbie''' “Well guys, I’m still undecided. What you say to the six people next to me will determine who gets my vote. I just know it won’t be Nick getting it”'''-Bailey''' Franklin “Congrats guys. I’m not bitter towards any of you. You guys played a good enough game to get here. Just have a few questions. Nick, most of us see you as just an extra vote for Guybie duo, you know? While they were Cochran and Dawn, you were Sherri. While they were Tyson and Gervase, you were Monica. While they were Kim and Chelsea, you were Sabrina. Tell me, what was the biggest move YOU made. Not a move that either Guylan or Barbie made?”'''-Franklin''' “The biggest move I made was getting Evan to turn on Will. I knew either me or Mick would go because Evan had this tight five with Will, Guylan, Barbie and Bailey so I had to do something. I fed into Evan’s paranoia by fooling him into thinking Will had the idol. It worked, Will was blindsided and Mick and I lived another day.”'''-Nick''' “Good answer. Barbie, at any point did you think of taking out Guylan?”'''-Franklin''' “Not really because I knew he had my back throughout the game and I had his.”'''-Barbie''' “Now Guylan, you dominated in the challenges but besides that, there was nothing else to you from my perspective. What did you bring to the social and strategic portions of the game?”'''-Franklin''' “For the social part, I just needed everyone to like me. So in case I never had immunity, it made people less likely to vote for me. Of course, that didn’t work when I almost left at seven but no one ever had anything negative to say to me. As for the strategic, Evan became my Day 1 ally because I knew he couldn’t win. People thought he was in control but he wanted Mick out from the very start. I always made Evan change his mind and vote another way”'''-Guylan''' ‘Alright, well thanks guys. My mind is made up.”'''-Franklin''' Jillian “I have no questions for you because I dislike the three of you. Nick, you are extremely delusional. You said you think you have a great shot at winning when NO ONE on the jury respects your game. You think you’re some triple threat when you really weren’t. You were just an extra vote and a blind goat. Barbie, you were just Guylan’s pet the entire game. I don’t think you came up with a single plan without his approval. Guylan, you were spineless. Every time someone was sent to the jury, you just said ‘sorry’. Own up to your moves, don’t apologize! I HATE spineless players. Unfortunately I have to vote for one of you so you guys better surprise me with your answers.”'''-Jillian''' Jamie “Alright guys, I have nothing for Barbie and Nick. Not because you guys won’t get my vote, you two do have a shot and the person who gets my vote will depend on how you answer the rest of the questions. I just need to know something from Guylan. When we merged, I told you that I was flipping to you guys yet I was voted out. Can you tell me why?”'''-Jamie''' “The reason we voted you because we didn’t know if you were playing us or not. We voted you as a safety measure.”'''-Guylan''' “I was hoping for a longer answer.”'''-Jamie''' Jessica “Nick, we gave you numerous chances to flip on your alliances before the Final Six yet you never did it. Tell me why.”'''-Jessica''' “I did it because I would be at the bottom at when you didn’t have any use for me, I would have left. I needed to make sure I had a spot in the Final Three.”'''-Nick''' “Fair enough. Guylan, you come off as extremely pretentious. You sit there with a ‘I was the best player this season’ pose. I don’t want to vote for someone like that. Tell me why I should change my mind.”'''-Jessica''' “You should vote for me because I did have control for most, if not all, of the game.”'''-Guylan''' “Barbie, what made you align with Guylan?”'''-Jessica''' “I aligned with him because I could trust him the most and people would target him over me so he became a shield.”'''-Barbie''' Laura “Guylan, what you said about having a good social game was bull. After Franklin was eliminated, you proceeded to gloat about having the majority over Jillian and I and talk trash about Nick, calling him ‘undeserving’ of going on the family reward. In my eyes, Barbie used you to make herself look better in front of the jury and I think she succedded.”'''-Laura''' Mick “I have nothing for Guylan and Barbie. I know I’m voting for either of you tonight. I want to talk to Nick. Day One, we had an alliance that I thought was unbreakable. We always talked strategy and promised to go to the end with each other. On Day 30, you broke that promise. You voted me out. Why?”'''-Mick''' “Because Guylan had the votes to get rid of you and I didn’t want to waste my vote.”'''-Nick''' “So you did what Guylan told you to do?”'''-Mick''' “Basically.”'''-Nick''' “I think that sums up your gameplay this entire season. You just followed people without ever having a thought for yourself. You played my game and then Guylan’s game. Guylan, Barbie, congrats. Nick, not so much.”'''-Mick''' Reading Of The Votes After the jury finishes their questions, they are called to vote. Months later at the CBS Studio, Guylan Smith is announced the winner of Survivor: Tonga in a 5-2-0 vote. Tribal Council Day 37 Day 38 Final Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Day 37 Tribal Council Day 38 Tribal Council Final Tribal Council Final Words Day 37 Day 37 Still in the Running Next Season on Survivor... The Kamome Islands are home to the world's most beautiful beaches. Next season, it will be home to twenty new Survivors fighting it out for one million dollars. And, for the first time since Survivor: Palau, there are NO Hidden Immunity Idols, making the game harder than before. Who will become the next Sole Survivor? Find out on Survivor: Kamome Island Author's Notes